cuando los opuestos se conocen
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: viajar entre dimensiones es divertido, aprendes mucho, tienes aventuras y conoces a tus contra partes. pero... ¿como reaccionas cuando una de tus versiones es del genero opuesto?
1. Chapter 1

Yop_ primero que nada yo no soy dueña de nada.

Ks: entonces… acalaraciones.

Yop: sale.

-hablar-

"pensar"

No tengo idea de que más pero despues lo pondré.

Ks: ¿enserio?

Yop: yep.

Ks: ¿alguna advertencia?

Yop: el otro día estaba viendo Yu-gi-ho! Arc v cuando de pronto un pensamiento raro paso por mi cabeza: si están viajando por universos paralelos del mimo mundo y encontrándose con su versión de dicho mundo…..¿existirá la posibilidad de que más adelante aparezca un universo genderverder? Como sé que posiblemente quien sabe cómo sea la mente de los animadores…. decidí hacer este fic.

Advertencia: apenas estoy viendo la serie por lo que no se mucho de personajes!

Ks: okay….

Los chicos llegaron al siguiente universo alterno.

Pero…. No parecía nada fuera de lo común.

Todo era exactamente igual al plano original.

Sin embargo algo les decía que debían darse prisa en encontrar a su contraparte de ese mundo lo más rápido posible.

-veamos si las cosas son exactamente iguales que las del plano original…. Entonces en este momento he de estar en casa, bueno. Estar en casa… estemos en casa…. ¡me confunde esto!- grito el protagonista de la serie.

-entonces vamos a casa cuanto antes- comento una de sus contrapartes, haciendo que todos asintieran y se dirigieran corriendo a dicha casa.

Al llegar vieron una columna de humo salir de donde se supone estaría la escuela de duelos a la que asistían.

Sin esperar el chico de colores tomate entro a la casa.

-¡¿Dónde está el yo de este mundo?! ¡Si esto es como en mi mundo entonces he de estar terminando de ducharme!- grito antes de subir las escaleras corriendo.

Por la meta que traía en mente no se dio cuenta de que en vez de ser una mujer de vestimentas azules y beaches estaba un hombre de ojos escarlata y vestimenta parecida a un cirquero verle con cara de confusión.

-¡O-OYE!- grito después de un rato.

-¡¿Pa – Papa?!- el hombre voltio para ver unas versiones de colores diferentes del mimo muchacho que corrió al cuarto de su retoño.

-¡HE! ¡¿Versiones masculinas?!- grito mientras daba un brinco atrás y les señalaba.

Acto seguido se escuchó un agudo grito seguido de uno más grueso.

-¡KYAAAAA! ¡F FUERA DE AQUÍ PERVERTIDA Y EXTRAÑA VERCION MASCULINA MIA!-

-¡L LO SIENTO LO SIENTO Y YA NO VEO NADA!-

Tras eso vieron como el original caía por las escaleras y terminaba pegándose en la pared pero con las manos en los ojos.

Tras entrar a la casa y decir las conclusiones que tenía en mente, corrió escaleras arriba en busca del baño para sacar a su versión de este mundo y correr a salvar la escuela…. Claro nunca imagino que sus planes fueran destruidos totalmente por lo que vio al entrar.

Nop, no era una versión más baja de él. O bien un antisocial emo o sin una pierna.

Nop no era nada de eso.

Lo que se encontró fue con una figura esbelta, con curvas y una cara más angulada y delicada, un cabello de mismos colores e igual de revoltoso pero hasta la cintura y sedoso, unos largos ojos de su mimo color pero más suaves y piel más clara, enredada en una toalla y con ropas en mano, revelando unos delgados, medianos y delicados dedos.

Pestañearon vareas veces hasta que el chico empezó a reaccionar debido a los bultos que aparecían tras la toalla en la zona del pecho y se sonrojo.

Ambos gritaron.

-¡KYAAA!-

La versión de este mudo soltó las ropas que traía en manos para reafirmar que la toalla no se cayera mientras que ocultaba sus partes al mismo tiempo.

El otro solo atino a señalarle asustado, hasta que un ropaje le cayó en la cara.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ PERVERTIDA Y EXTRAÑA VERCION MASCULINA MIA!- gritaba la versión de este mundo mientras le lanzaba cosas a la cabeza.

-¡LO SIENTO LO SIENTO, Y YA NO VEO!- dijo el original mientras se ponía las manos en los ojos y finalmente salir corriendo solo para tropezar en las escaleras y pegarse en una pared.

Pero no se arriesgó a quitarse las manos de los ojos.

Un rato después todos estaban sentados en la sala de la casa, discutiendo lo sucedido y la razón de ellos por estar en este plano.

Claro después del susto principal del protagonista al ver a su padre en vez de su madre en la cocina.

Este al verle se le lanzo enzima con una pala.

Ahora que todo el mal entendido se resolvió las presentaciones se dieron.

-soy Yuya pero mis amigos me dicen Yuy- explico la chica.

-mmm… ya veo entonces esta es una copia idéntica del llano original a excepción de que los géneros cambian…. En ese caso…. ¿todos los que somos hombres en nuestros planos aquí son mujeres y las chicas son chicos pero tienen os mismos nombres?- pregunto el de cabellos oscuros.

-al parecer así es la situación- se excusó la versión femenina del protagonista.

-pero es algo difícil ¿saben? Casi no hay mujeres duelistas y no se dan muchas oportunidades solo porque "los duelos son de hombres" pero los mejores duelistas de todos los tiempos han sido mujeres en este plano y aun así no entienden nada… ¡Hasta la creadora del juego fue mal vista por eso!-

-dime… ¿Qué tipo de invocación usas?- pregunto de pronto.

-amm.. Bueno por lo general uso pendulum –

-¡es lo mismo que yo uso!- grito entusiasmada la joven.

-bueno… ¿Por qué entraste corriendo?- pregunto el padre.

-he…. ¡La escuela!- gritaron todos a excepción de la chica.

-nsp. Ya está bajo control-

La respuesta de la chica les saco de onda.

-¿ven esto?- dijo mientras levantaba su muñeca en donde estaba una especie de reloj.

-es un control remoto para situaciones de sobre calentamiento del sistema, así que cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con eso se apagara por el inmediato acto del sistema anti calentamiento del sistema que instalamos los chicos y yop. Todos tenemos uno así que cuando suena la alarma basta con que alguno de nosotros aplane un botón y todo vuelve a la normalidad- explico la chica.

-eso suena bien, ¿Por qué no lo tenemos en los otros universos?-

-porque dudo mucho que el director y maestro sea tan despistado como la de nosotros-

-jajajajaja, aún me acuerdo de esa ocasión en que dejo el atún arriba del computador y tuvimos que perseguir a ese gato por 12 horas- rio el padre de los chicos.

-o aquella vez en que olvido cerrar la llave del lavabo y regresamos a una escuela inundada-

-qué tal de aquella vez en que se le olvido completamente teníamos un duelo importante y hasta la mera hora nos avisó. ¡No habíamos practicado nada y era el examen de renovación de licencia de la escuela!-

-okay definitivamente tienen razón de haberlo puesto- dijo el motociclista.

-yep, y por si las dudas el programa anti problemas tiene detector de intrusos y duelos sospechosos, cancelándolos inmediatamente y de paso darle una colorida bienvenida a los no deseados- agrego el hombre de la casa.

-okay definitivamente tienes que darme unos planos para eso. ¡Realmente será muy útil!-

-mmm… ¿sabes? Deberé decirle al genio tras de esto que agregue alarma de posibles peligros interdimencionales- bromeo la chica.

-a todo esto… ¿creen que esos tipos estén haciendo de las suyas aquí?- agrego.

-es probable no todos los días se ven este tipo de situaciones-

-mmm… okay entonces lo mejor será salir a buscarles y si alguien pregunta ustedes son primos lejanos que están de visita- dijo el padre mientras señalaba al final a los niños.

Todos asintieron.

-bueno este plano es idéntico al mío así que posiblemente no me perderé pero creo será mejor que nos dividamos en binas-

Todos asintieron.

-creo debo hacerle una maleta- se dijo el hombre antes de regresar a la casa.

Yop: bueno que tal con eso ¿he?


	2. Chapter 2

Yop_ primero que nada yo no soy dueña de nada.

Ks: entonces… acalaraciones.

Yop: sale.

-hablar-

"pensar"

 _-canciones-_

No tengo idea de que más pero despues lo pondré.

Ks: ¿enserio?

Yop: yep.

Ks: ¿alguna advertencia?

Yop: el otro día estaba viendo Yu-gi-ho! Arc v cuando de pronto un pensamiento raro paso por mi cabeza: si están viajando por universos paralelos del mimo mundo y encontrándose con su versión de dicho mundo…..¿existirá la posibilidad de que más adelante aparezca un universo genderverder? Como sé que posiblemente quien sabe cómo sea la mente de los animadores…. decidí hacer este fic.

Advertencia: apenas estoy viendo la serie por lo que no se mucho de personajes!

Ks: okay….

Yo: ho y gracias a los nuevos seguidores y favoritos!

Ks:… ahora al fic.

* * *

 _-si tú quieres al sol cantaar tú tienes que saber, que la lluvia con él se ira dejándote crecer-_

Nota mental… este mundo no es del todo idéntico al original. Yuya canta mejor aquí.

Tras dividirse los chicos buscaron por todas partes indicios de problemas pero regresaron con las manos vacías.

No había ni rastro de los que supuestamente atacarían esta dimensión.

-¿algo nuevo?- pregunto la copia original.

Los demás negaron con la cabeza.

-es extraño, por lo general siempre hacen algo apenas lleguen… ¿nos habremos equivocado de dimensión?- comento el compañero de la dimensión fusión.

-no lo creo…- comento el motociclista.

Por su parte los dos Yuyas pensaban en posibles lugares de donde pudieran estar los enemigos.

-¿Dónde atacaron primero?- pregunto la versión femenina.

-¿he?- los demás estaban confusos hasta que el original reacciono.

-¡claro! Si esto es como el plano original y aún no hemos encontrado nada es porque aún no están aquí. … el primer lugar donde atacaron fue a unos chicos de la institución Leo-

-¡okay!- con eso los chicos corrieron al local.

* * *

Efectivamente estaban los enemigos ahí.

-¡no tan rápido!- grito la chica al llegar a defender a sus rivales.

-¿¡q que haces?!- grito el chico rico que sin duda alguna era un malcriado.

-¡los duelos son para entretener y disfrutarse! ¡No para fines malévolos!- fue la respuesta antes de encender su disco de duelo.

-¡no permitiré gente como tú lo maldiga!-

-¡bueno vemos quien ríe al último!- grito el ser malévolo.

Las demás versiones veían con algo de asombro como la chica hacia maniobras de esquivacion mientras usaban chistes y realmente se divertía a pesar del peligro en el que estaba.

Finalmente la joven hizo la invocación péndula. Para sorpresa de sus contrapartes los monstruos necesarios para hacer el péndulo eran ligeramente diferentes.

Eran los mismos géneros y poder, sin embargo el diseño es era un poco diferente. Ya que en vez de traer vestimentas de colores negros y azules eran, turquesa y gris plata. Mientras que el péndulo que aparecía en vez de ser de un color celeste o turquesa era totalmente blanco.

-yo creo que sabes qué es esto ¿no?. Pero no te preocupes a mis amigos les gusta jugar un poco- dijo mientras salían las creaturas de la chica.

-ha hahaaa ha- dijo al ver como su contrincante intentaba sacar otra carta de su mano. y movía el dedo de forma negativa.

-¿Quién dijo que termine?, Mi mago del tiempo es diferente al de mis otros yo…. ¡Pendulum sycro!- para sorpresa de todos sus monstruos se sincronizaron con su dragón.

-di hola a mi amigo…. ¡SearcherOddEyes Dragon!- dijo mientras se subía a la cabeza del dragón quien tenía similitudes con la carta poderosa del Yuya original pero con mejoras del resto de las dimensiones.

-¡Searcher, puede quitarte puntos de vida al igual que el más grande de tus monstruos y si activo la habilidad especial, el daño se multiplica por todos los monstruos y cartas trampa o mágicas que están en el campo!... ¡Adelante!-

Con eso el feroz dragón lanzo su ataque y venciendo de una gran forma al enemigo.

-¡Gracias por venir, amigos! ¡Ya pueden bajar el telón!- dijo la chica una vez acabado el duelo y con eso la simulación acabo.

* * *

-Arigato- agradeció a las cartas.

Esto llamo la atención de los demás.

-¿agradeces a las cartas?- pregunto el de cabellos purpuras.

-Yep. Puede que en este universo solo sean cartas pero se, que son reales- explico la muchacha.

-¡haa!-

Los demás voltearon a ver al motociclista quien se quejaba de un brazo.

-¡chicos el Dragón Carmesí nos habla!- dijo.

Los otros asintieron.

-entonces vamos- comento el Yuya original.

* * *

Todos estabas arriba de la motocicleta dispuestos a irse.

-¡hey!- los chicos voltearon y vieron a la versión femenina de ellos correr a su encuentro con algo en la espalda.

-¿tienen espacio para una más?-

Yuya asintió.

-¡Claro!-

La niña subió a la moto y asintió en señal de lista.

-¡Vámonos!-

Y es así como las aventuras empiezan.

* * *

Yop: okay dato curioso… no sé si exista realmente un dragón así o si realmente es invento.

Para evitar confuciones debido a que FemYuya tiene el mismo nombre que Yuya decidi que ella misma se llame Yu pero… no se me ase un buen nombre… ¿Cómo deveria ponerla para diferenciarla? ¡ustedes mandan!


End file.
